


The Brownies

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Accidentally High, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Baked Goods, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brownies, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dessert & Sweets, Drug Use, Drugs, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith has made a snack. Shiro decides to taste one or two (or like, all of them).Oneshot/drabble





	The Brownies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367092) by atmosphere_af. 



Keith was sitting in the basement watching Netflix. He had recently found some pretty good show about teens in space--and it didn't matter that it was a kid show either, okay? He deserved to be a kid sometimes. After all, he had never had a childhood. Like Michael Jackson. 

Suddenly he was distracted because someone was walking down the steps. He looked up. 

It was his boyfriend Shiro.

"Hey Keith, I ate the brownies in the fridge," he said. Not some of them. Not 'can I eat them'. Keith rolled his eyes. "Are they yours?"

Wait. Those brownies. Keith smiled. 

"Yeah, they're gonna kick in soon."

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, what's gonna kick in?"

Keith turned back to his show. 

" _Keith."_


End file.
